<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-Me-Nots in the Window Sill by breakajaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056195">Forget-Me-Nots in the Window Sill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw'>breakajaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Everything is gonna be alright though, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Optimus's death, you and Ratchet learn to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget-Me-Nots in the Window Sill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just something short and sad i thought up so i could feel pain i guess :'o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he told you that you and Optimus were the only things that felt like home anymore, the three of you huddled together under a warm blanket, you smiled, really and truly smiled, your chest feeling like it might burst in the best possible way.<br/>
When you danced with the two of them that one night, the stars above you winking down and the dinky little CD player you had warbling out some old ballad, you felt like every little thing was finally in place, if only for a night. It was odd seeing Optimus and Ratchet so loose, tripping over their pedes and taking turns slow dancing with you, but you would’ve given the world over to see them smiling like that all the time.<br/>
When Optimus died, you felt like your ribs were collapsing in on themselves. Ratchet, level headed, grumpy, wonderful Ratchet, was inconsolable. The whole team mourned, of course. But the two of you were lost completely to this new and crushing kind of loss. That first night was hell, the gaping emptiness on the berth where Optimus once lay cruelly mocking you whenever you’d look at it. Ratchet didn’t even dare turn his helm that way, afraid that he’d lose that last scrap of willpower that was precariously holding him together. Neither of you slept. You just sat, scrunched up as small as possible in Ratchet’s arms as you shook with sobs, a small lamp turned on so you didn’t have to face the darkness without Optimus.<br/>
The first year was the hardest. The first everything after he was gone was the hardest. There were nightmares, awful replays of watching him die over and over until you woke up, gasping and clutching for Ratchet’s form to reassure yourself that he was still there. And there were days where all you could think about was how he used to look at you and smile, making you feel so safe. There were days where Ratchet would just stand and stare at his medical equipment, servos trembling in a quiet kind of rage and anguish. He spent most of his time mass displaced so he could always be closest to you, always closest to the only one he had left. It was a comfort you don’t believe you would have survived without.<br/>
.      .       .<br/>
Time, in that slow and swift way it does, did go on. It got easier to wake up every day and know he wasn’t there. It got easier to to go through your day with that piece missing. It never stopped hurting, but it got easier to live with.<br/>
By now, the base was gone. You and Ratchet had moved far away from Jasper, someplace far less hot. You had a little house in the middle of nowhere, with plenty of room for Ratchet to roam around at his full size. There was even an old barn for him to tinker in.<br/>
And it was good. To be away from your old life, to have room to heal. To plant fruits and vegetables out back and watch the clouds crawl across the sky. It was good to laugh with Ratchet as you sat near a small fire, sipping coffee and telling old stories fondly. Remembering Optimus was something that brought the two of you closer, and there was a warm kind of ache to it now. Life out here was wonderful, you decided, one afternoon when you and Ratchet were piled on the couch, rain lulling you to sleep. Optimus would have wanted this for you and him. And as you gaze at the little pot of forget-me-nots, the same blue as Optimus’s paint, you’re sure that it’s true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>